My Best Friend: My Lover
by Laying Low Lady
Summary: Sydney is growing up and is starting to realize... she doesn't like boys anymore. But she's not into girls either. Just one girl. Her best friend: Olive. Will this shocking revelation make Sydney and Olive's friendship more difficult and awkward? Or will it instead make their sleepover all the more hotter?


One evening Sydney and Olive were having a sleepover together and were laying in bed under Sydney's blanket in just their underwear talking. As they talked Sydney said, "That is so funny Olive. You know... I really love having you around Olive. I love it when the two of just talk... when it's not a school night of course." Olive smirked as she said, "Yeah. Too bad these long talks won't last forever. When you get married, your future husband probably will want to keep you to himself in bed." Sydney then looked a bit hesitant as she slowly said, "Olive... I don't know if I wanna get married one day." A confused looking Olive said, "What do you mean?" Sydney then said, "I... I don't know if I like guys anymore." Olive then said, "Wait. You mean... you like girls." Sydney then said, "Not all girls. Just..." Sydney then looked straight into Olive's eyes as a shocked Olive's eyes widened and she said, "Oh." Sydney who now looked nervous said, "Oh boy. I just made things so awkward between us and..." Olive then said, "No, no. I mean... it's not like _I_ haven't thought about this either. I mean we spend so much of our time together. It's just... I really like you Sydney. I'm just not sure what I want us to be for the rest of our lives." Both Sydney and Olive then lay silent for a moment.

Finally Sydney broke the silence and said, "Well we don't have to make any promises for life right now. What if we just... _try_ out what being together when we're older would be like. Right now... here in bed." A surprised looking Olive said, "Wait. You mean..." Sydney nodded her head. Then Olive said, "You mean... seriously? No strings attached, right? We're just gonna try this out for one night and see how it feels. But what if it feels wrong? What if we regret trying..." Sydney then put a finger on Olive's lips and then said, "You're my best friend for life Olive. There's nothing that could happen that could change that. If we try what we're about to try and at least one of us thinks it doesn't feel right, we'll still be what we are." Then Olive said, "And if we both _do_ like it?" Sydney made a small smile as she said, "We'll figure it out from there."

Sydney and Olive then looked into each other's eyes and slowly brought their faces near the other. The two began to sweat a bit and look nervous as their lips drew closer to the others'. Then... their lips met. The two young ladies began to kiss the other. The two's noses rubbed against each other as their kiss of passion began. The two girls wrapped their arms around each other and began to hug the other tightly. As Olive kissed Sydney she moved her right hand down Sydney's back and then brought it to her right butt cheek. Olive then squeezed it causing Sydney to break her kiss with Olive and let out a moan. A concerned Olive let go of Sydney and said, "Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. Did you not like that? I..." Sydney then said, "No, no. It... felt good."

Olive remained still though looking uncertain of what to do next. Sydney then made the next move by pulling the blanket off them a bit and looked at Olive's bra. Sydney then moved her face forward and began to make light kisses on Olive's neck. Then Sydney moved down Olive's neck and began to move towards her small budding breasts. Sydney then reached around Olive's body and unhooked her bra and then pulled it off. Sydney now looked at Olive's young small breasts and then began to make light kisses on them. Olive smiled as she felt Sydney's lips move across the skin of her tiny underage boobs. Eventually Sydney began to move her tongue across Olive's nipples which were starting to feel hard. Then Sydney moved her teeth against Olive's nipples and began to nibble at them. Olive then began to moan causing Sydney to shoot her head up and said, "Are you okay Olive? I'm sorry I..." Olive smiled as she said, "No Sydney. It's okay. That felt... really nice. Come on. Why don't we both get completely out of our underwear and I'll help _you_ feel nice."

Sydney and Olive then sat up in bed as Sydney pulled her bra off and then eventually the two both slipped their panties off. Olive then got behind Sydney and began to massage her shoulders. Sydney smiled as Olive said, "Just relax Syd. Just enjoy the moment." Sydney smiled as she felt Olive massage her shoulders. Then Olive moved her hands around Sydney's body and began to grab and gently massage Sydney's breasts. Olive moved her hands across the middle of Sydney's young breasts for several moments, and then moved her hands underneath Sydney's own small developing breasts, gently rubbing and massaging on and around her nipples. Then Olive moved her hands down Sydney's stomach rubbing that area softly. Then Olive moved her fingers just between Sydney's legs and touched the skin that made up the outside of Sydney's vagina. Olive rubbed the skin slowly and gently causing Sydney to let out a soft moan.

Then Olive moved two of her fingers into Sydney's vagina, slightly curled them inside, and began to rub against Sydney's womanhood. Sydney began to moan more as she felt Olive give her amazing pleasure. The more Olive rubbed Sydney, the more Sydney smiled, and the more Sydney smiled, the more Olive smiled. Eventually Sydney opened her mouth wide and said, "Ahhhh! Ohhhh!" Olive suddenly took her fingers out of Sydney and said, "What!? Did I hurt you?" Sydney smiled and said, "No. It's just... that was _really_ pleasurable." Olive then said, "I'm sorry if I went too..." Sydney then said, "No. It was just right. Come on Olive. Lay down and you relax now." Olive then laid down as Sydney moved her face towards Olive's vagina. Sydney looked into Olive's eyes and Olive then nodded at Sydney. Sydney then brought her mouth to Olive's vagina and began to stick her tongue into Olive's underage womanhood. Olive moaned as she reached her hands down and began to dig them into Sydney's long hair. Sydney then began to suck on Olive's vagina for a moment and then began to blow into it. Olive moaned loudly as she dug her fingers into Sydney's hair harder. As Sydney began to eat Olive out she reached around her body and grabbed her best friend's buttocks hard. This only caused Olive to moan even louder.

Eventually Sydney sat up and looked into Olive's eyes and smiled. The two then stretched their legs out a bit exposing their respective vaginas more. Sydney then laid her head down at the back of the bed, while Olive laid her head down at the front of the bed. Then Sydney brought her vagina towards Olive's vagina and had them touch. Sydney then pushed her legs back towards each other so that Olive's body was squeezed between them (with Sydney's legs pushing against Olive's stomach and butt. The two girls then both began to push and rub their vaginas against the other; their vaginas rubbing onto the other's leg a bit and then back onto the other's vagina back and forth. As the they did this, Sydney said, "Oooo. Oh God. Ohhh! Oh yeah! Ohhhh! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oooohhhh!" As Olive continued to rub her vagina against Sydney she said, "Oh yeah. Oh yeah. Ohhhhh. Sydney, I... Ohhhh! OHHHHHHHH!"Then suddenly the two hit their orgasm and let out a loud moan together. Both girls squirted out tons of womanly fluids onto both each other and the bed as their bodies shook for a moment. Then... it ended. Sydney got off Olive's body and lay next to her. The two looked at the ceiling for a moment with uncertain looks on their faces. Olive then said, "So... what now?" Sydney then said, "I liked it Olive. I liked it a lot. But..." Olive then said. "You're still not sure what this means for the rest of our lives right?" Sydney nodded and said, "Yeah." Olive then said, "Sydney... we don't need to be a label on this. At least not for now. Just know... no matter what happens... I love you. You're mine." Sydney smiled as she looked right into Olive's eyes and said, "And I'm yours."

**THE END**


End file.
